My Heart Will Go On
by Sky Angel Poppins
Summary: Follow Mary and Bert, two people who meet on the ship, Titanic, fall in love, and try to survive on April 14, 1912. Much like movie, except a lot of differences.
1. Chapter 1

The boat shuttered as it pulled off the dock and thousands of people waved goodbye to the passengers headed for New York in America.

One of the passengers was very bored as she put her things away with a snap of her fingers.

"Miss Poppins?" Henrietta, the servant, and Mary's friend, asked.

"Henrietta, how many times must I tell you? Call me Mary." She said with a smile as she let her brown hair out of the bun it was in and let it fall down her back.

"At least once more Miss Poppins." She said.

"Um, well, seeing as it is still evening and not yet dark, would you like to get some rest? Or would you like to venture off with me and do some exploring?" Mary asked.

"I think I'd better stay here, I'll get the rest of your things unpacked." Henrietta said as she started to turn away.

"Henrietta? Did you forget I can do this?"Mary asked as she snapped her fingers and the drawers opened and the clothes that were in Mary's bag threw themselves neatly in the drawer and it shut.

"Oh right. Well, I am kind of tired, so if you will excuse me." She said as she walked into her room.

Mary sighed and walked out the door, into the narrow hallway. Even though she was in first class, that didn;t mean the halls were going to be large.

Under her feet, two men were running through the crowded third class halls, searching for their rooms.

"Bert! Bert! Vhere are you?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm over 'ere mate!" Bert said as he rushed past a Chinese man trying to read a sign.

" 'Ere they are!" Bert said as he looked into the small room.

"Vell, it beats the hell out of still being a chimney sweep." Gabriel said as he looked inside.

"Yeah, well, I think I'm going to go do some nosin' around, see ya later." Bert said throwing his bag in the room and going back the way he came.

Mary walked over to the side of the boat and looked down at the waters below. The orange glow from the sun looked beautiful on the water.

She heard approaching footsteps and it startled her when someone leaned up against the rail, not but 3 feet away.

"Amazing ain't it?" He asked.

"Very." She smiled, neither looked at each, Mary being too shy, Bert, just not paying attention.

"So where are you from?" He asked turning and looking down at her, her side still to him.

"London." She said turning and looking at him, and their eyes met for the first time. Both staring into the other's deep blue eyes.

Bert looked at how beautiful she was. She was thin, but well figured, and her hair was dark brown like his, and her eyes, he just couldn't turn away from.

Mary thought Bert was just as handsome as he thought she was beautiful. He was tall, and kind of lanky, but he had beautiful eyes and she couldn't turn away.

"I'm Hubert Alfred, but everyone calls me Bert." He said breaking the silence. and offering his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Mary Poppins." She said as she took his hand and shook it.

"That's a beautiful name ma'am, just like the woman who bears it." He said.

"Well Mr. Alfred you seem outspoken." Mary said looking down at the water, hiding her face so he couldn't see her smiling.

"Please call me Bert, my father was Mr. Alfred." He said.

"Bert, Mr. Alfred, I have enjoyed our talk, but my Uncle and fiancee will be looking for me soon, goodbye." Mary said quickly turning on her heel and walking away.

Bert paced back and forth in the small room and he was so deep in thought, he didn't hear Gabriel cursing at him in German, trying to get his attention.

"My friend is love sick I think." Gabriel said and that really got his attention.

"I think I am to." He replied as he stopped pacing and looked at his friend.

"Well go, steal her avay." He added.

"She's to be married." Bert said sitting on the bottom bunk bed.

"Oh vell, you never know, rich girls like her may change their minds." Gabriel said.

"No, she's outta my league, I'd better just give up." Bert said taking his cap and throwing it on the ground in disgust. What he didn't know was that Mary, was about to make a life changing choice, and it was a good thing Bert wanted to go back to where they'd met, or he wouldn't have seen what was taking place.

So I watched the movie over the weekend and thought it would be a good first fanfic, don't you agree?

Maria, and no my last name is not Von Trapp.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary was hanging off the side of the boat, in tears.

Her lips had turned blue because the freezing cold was catching up to her, but she didn't care. She wanted to die. Her mother treated her like a doll on a shelf, and her fiancee treated her like she had no mind of her own, and her powers were a curse, well sometimes, but now, the wind couldn't take her away, how she wished it would.

Bert walked calmly to the bench and cleared his throat, trying not to scare her enough to let go.

"Wot are you doin'?" He asked when she turned towards him.

"What does it look like?" She shivered.

"A stupid stunt." He replied.

Mary realized he was right and she wondered why he began to remove his shoes, so she did what she thought, she asked.

"Why are you taking your shoes off?" She asked.

"Well, if you jump, I'll 'ave to jump in after you. Of course, the water is very cold, and I'd rather not, but 'ave it your way." he said slyly.

Mary rolled her eyes and looked back down at the water.

"Come on." He said putting his hand on hers, which was holding tightly ot the rail.

She let go and her foot slipped, and she fell back ontop of him, with a thud.

Mary gasped as she looked at him, he was in pain obviously, but he smiled anyway.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Fine. Just fine." He replied as she got up and then she helped him up.

"Mary!" Robert, Mary's fiancee, said as he rushed over to her and put his coat on her.

Lars, Robert's assistant took Bert's hands and put them behind his back, as if he was arresting him.

"Stop please! Robert, all he was doing was helping me, I-I was looking at the prapellers, yes, and, and, I almost slipped off, but Mr. Alfred risked his own safety to save me." Mary lied.

"Ah yes, well thank you sir for saving her, here's a hundred dollars for you." Robert said as he pulled a hundred dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to Bert.

"You really think she's worth 100 dollars?" Bert asked.

Robert gave him the up and down look and then wrapped his arm tightly around Mary and walked back inside, with Lars not to far behind.

Bert shrugged and threw the hundred dollar bill into the ocean. He may have seemed poor, but when he was with Mary, he was the richest man in the world.

"You idiot! You zrough ze money in ze vater!" Gabriel shouted later on that night.

"Yep." Bert replied sketching on his sketchpad.

"Why?!" Gabriel asked.

"I don't think we'll need it." Bert smiled.

"Ve vill to! Sometime I vonder vhere your head is!" Gabriel said hopping up onto his bunk and fell asleep.

Bert sketched until 2 am the next day, with Mary on his mind.

Mary was eating breakfest when her friend, Molly Brown, sat next to her.

"Morning Mary! How are you? Saw you with that fine feller yesterday, quite a catch." She said nudging her side. Mary laughed a little and knew she was talking about Bert, Robert was handsome to, but Bert looked better.

"I'm fine, and yourself?" Mary asked.

"Same here, but I'm a little worried about my husband, he might light a fire on the rest of our money." She laughed.

Mary laughed with her, and she excused herself, she wanted to see Bert again, but did not want to look too anxious.

Mary went to the rail where they'd met the day before, and waited to see if he'd return. Mary waited for what seemed like hours until he finally came back.

"Eh miss Poppins." He said tipping his hat to her and sitting on the bench.

"You can call me Mary." She smiled sitting next to him.

"Well you can call me Bert then." He said smiling at her.

"What is this?" Mary asked taking is sketchpad and opening to the first page, where there was a picture of two children flying a kite, one was a girl, the other was a boy.

"Who are they?" Mary asked.

"Jane and Michael Banks, those two are wot I want my kids to be like." He said.

"They look cute." She said turning the page. On the next page there was a woman sitting on the steps of Saint Paul's cathedral, with birds all around her.

"And she is?" Mary asked.

"The bird woman, she yells, 'Feed the birds! Tuppence a bag!' all the time." Bert said.

"Hmm, interesting." Mary said and on the next page, there was a picture of her, leaning over the rail, looking into the water.

"Wow." Mary said astonished.

"My best one yet." He smiled.

"It is beautiful." Mary said looking at him.

"Yeah." He said putting his hand on her cheek.

"We can't." Mary whispered as she moved her lips towards his.

"You're not married yet." He said kissing her.

Mary pulled away first, and looked as if she was going to cry.

"I've got to go." She said getting up, and she started to walk away, but he took her hand before she could.

"I want to see you again." He said.

Mary sighed. "Meet me tonight in the ballroom, dress like a gentleman." She said and she dropped his hand and walked away.

* * *

Well, here's the kiss. Uncle Albert is going to come in later, but a little better then the mother in Titanic.

Maria


End file.
